The War Is Over
by Gilmore2525
Summary: "This is not my surrender I'm not running for cover I'm right here, I know you see me But your words no longer defeat me"


The War Is Over

_"This is not my surrender_

_I'm not running for cover_

_I'm right here, I know you see me_

_But your words no longer defeat me"_

Standing in her living room dumbfounded Callie knew it was over. She knew she was never going to speak to her mother again. After the words that had been said and the things Lucia had done she knew that nothing could fix what was. She walked into her daughter's room hoping to find some peace in the steady breathing of her happily dreaming child. How could Lucia not see it how could she not understand that these were the two most important people in Callie's life they are the only thing that matters to her. Arizona walked in seeing her wife's shadow in the dark room.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Arizona asks entering the room with caution seeing her Callie is upset.

"My mother called." Callie stated, "It's my fault I answered. I was happy she called its been months since the wedding, I thought... I don't know I just..." Callie shook her head shaking whatever her next words were out of it, " I guess it doesn't matter she is never going to come around. I don't know why I let her get to me." Callie is on the verge of tears. Arizona takes her hand and leads her out of their daughter's room wanting to be able to discuss this with her wife above a whisper.

"Why did she call?" Arizona asks once they are seated on the couch her arms around her wife.

"She called to ask if I have come to my senses." Callie said looking at a small stain on the carpet. Arizona and Sofia were practicing standing and using the coffee table to hold the small child up. Sofia had accidentally knocked over a cup of kool-aid causing the spot.

"I'm sorry Calliope." Arizona said kissing her temple.

"I just thought maybe she would realize she didn't want to miss out on this on us on Sofia." Callie said, "Like my father did you know." Callie looked at Arizona, "I guess now I know she is never going to. It was so easy for her to cut me off so fine I'm done with her. One day she will realize she what she is missing not being in our family and when she does and she calls I'm not going to be here waiting for her."

"Calliope..." Arizona breathed, "don't you think that's a little harsh she is your mother."

"No, I don't, she had her chance. I nearly canceled our wedding because of her." Callie said looking into her wife's eyes wondering how she could have even entertained the idea of canceling. "She doesn't see me she only sees what she wants me to be, what she thinks is right, and all she does is tear me down every chance she gets or tear you down and she doesn't get to do that." Callie took Arizona's face in her hands, "I love you and she doesn't get to say anything negative about you, not to me." Callie kissed Arizona.

"I love you too." Arizona said, "and I'll back you whatever you want to do we do if you want her out of our lives forever she is out, and if one day you change your mind about that and decide you want her in our lives then I'll be on board with that too."

Just then the phone began to ring. Callie stood and looked at the caller ID it was Lucia. She let it ring, it took a lot for her not to answer it she always answered, always looking for her mothers approval but she knew that would never come so when the silence came she knew it was okay. She knew she wasn't going to give in she was done fighting she was not surrendering.

"Let's go to bed love." Callie said directing her attention to her wife.

"Okay," Arizona smiled allowing herself to be led to their room. "I love you to the moon and back Calliope." Arizona smiled as Callie kissed her.

"Did you just steal that line from one of Sofia's books?" Callie asked laughing at her wife.

"Maybe." Arizona smirked, "but it doesn't make it any less true."

* * *

**A/N: Just a little one shot I came up with well bored on my flight today. Hope you enjoy. "The War Is Over"** **is a Kelly Clarkson song its what I was listening to when I came up with this. The "I love you to the moon and back." is a quote from a book my mom used to read me but I can't remember the name of the book for the life of me if I figure it out I'll put it on here. **

**A/N2: Random fun fact about me the lyrics at the top are actually what is going to be my next tattoo.**


End file.
